


没关系，是爱情啊

by YXABO



Category: 434, 凯千, 千凯千, 往昔 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16019051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXABO/pseuds/YXABO





	没关系，是爱情啊

【新婚篇】&【是爱情啊01】

 

空气中流窜着甜腻的奶味，暌违了多年在新婚夜这晚爆发。

 

细小的毛孔开始冒出汗珠，浸透了衬衫。王俊凯咬着牙保持理智，奋力推开缠绕在他腰间的手臂，“千玺，你看着我......”

 

“王俊凯，抱抱我好不好？”苏音里染上了一层哭腔，被推开的空虚感让他感到害怕。千玺抬起头，眼眸里闪烁着无助的迷茫的泪光，陌生的情欲快要将他逼疯。

 

对方身上的信息素通过薄薄的一层布料，丝丝缕缕的渗透进感官。王俊凯深吸一口气，推拒的双手无力垂下，任由怀里的人无意识的开始乱蹭。他知道千玺的这场发情充满着很多意外和不确定因素，那年的药剂差点要了千玺的命，今晚的这场意外是否还会有危险，他不敢想下去。

 

“王俊凯，求求你，我害怕，抱抱我好不好？”发丝湿漉漉的贴在额上，哭腔里的声音开始颤抖。千玺将脸埋在充满着苦咖啡味道的胸膛之间，胡乱的咬了口。

 

胸口处的酥麻和疼痛，让王俊凯倒吸一口气。他的鼻腔里满是甜腻的信息素味道，浓郁诱人。就如怀里的人带给他的诱惑力一般，只觉得全身燥热，压抑许久的信息素也开始不安分的蠢蠢欲动。

 

嘴唇被柔软覆盖，唇上的触感热乎乎的，微微露出牙齿啃咬。千玺吻得毫无章法，只知道搂着人的脖子，将自己的唇舌全数送进去。他眼皮半阖，胡乱的啃咬着嘴里的薄唇，像是一只许久未进水的狐狸喝到了甘甜的河水一般。

 

信息素的躁动无法克制，眼前迷乱的人正将醇香的奶味送进他的嘴里。王俊凯松了牙关，将迫不及待的唇舌放进来，与之纠缠。双手握了拳又松开，缓慢的搂上劲瘦的腰肢，带向怀中。

 

柔软的唇瓣上下贴合，王俊凯轻轻啃咬着唇瓣中央的那颗唇珠，舌尖偶尔的滑过齿缝间。千玺抓紧机会，不满的重重咬了下被他抓捕住的舌尖，咖啡味霎时溢满齿间，令人满足。

 

“唔！！！”调皮的牙齿被蛮力撬开，属于Alpha的霸道惩戒才刚刚开始。发丝被拉扯，千玺仰起头，张大嘴巴被迫承受着嘴里的肆虐。无助的舌头想要躲避，却被灵活的火热纠缠住，不断的吮吸啃噬，连带着舌根都未被放过。

 

苦咖啡味的信息素开始释放，令迷茫的人逐渐安定。银丝顺着张开的嘴角滑落至脖子至胸口，王俊凯沿着晶莹的走向舔舐过去，用牙齿咬开浴袍的领口，叼起脖颈上的软肉，深吸研磨出一朵玫瑰。

 

灯光下的皮肤红润白暂，映衬着一朵红痕，显得尤为禁欲魅惑。王俊凯的目光暗了几分，手撩开浴袍的带子贴上滑腻的肌肤。潮湿的汗水还在从毛孔里渗出，薄唇一寸一寸的舔掉牛奶味的汗水，含住胸前的乳珠。

 

“嗯~~~没力气了......”敏感的部位进入湿热的地方，酥酥麻麻的情欲差点让千玺软了脚跟。

 

王俊凯一把搂住瘫软的身体，抱起往房间走去。千玺被放置在柔软的床铺中央，浴袍大开露出胸前的红豆和贴身的内裤。平整的床单被蹭乱，沾染了口水的乳珠接触到冰冷的空气，很是可怜的向上挺立挪动。

 

内裤的布料已经被性器冒出的液体打湿，变成了深色，就如此刻覆在他身上的人一般，眸色深不见底，“千玺，告诉我，我是谁？”

 

“唔~~~是王俊凯，我的合法丈夫！”千玺迷蒙着双眼，手指软绵绵的攀上放置在他脑袋两边的手臂。

 

汗水顺着发丝滴落在千玺半张的舌尖，下意识的被卷了嘴里，意犹未尽的吧咂了两下嘴。王俊凯俯下身克制住浑身叫嚣的欲望，再次确认道：“先把发情热熬过去，我会暂时标记你，可以吗？”

 

千玺难耐的磨蹭起双腿，为什么还不抱抱他呢？手使劲全力勾住近在咫尺的脖颈，拉下与之唇瓣紧贴。情欲里的意识已经将清醒抛诸脑后，他也不知道自己说了什么，此刻只想要释放，“好，求你了，好难受~~~”

 

最后一个尾音结束，唇舌再次被蛮横的攻势席卷。王俊凯一手覆上左边的乳珠，曲起指尖轻轻搔刮颤动的红豆。薄唇从漫出血珠的唇珠上离开，一路下滑至被冷落的另一边乳尖，含住啃咬。舌尖上的粗糙刮过柔软的乳尖，大力吸住拉扯，仿佛是要从缝隙中吸出美味一般。

 

千玺配合的挺起腰身，刚想将自己的前胸再送进去些，舒服的口腔却离开了胸口往下滑落。千玺不满的呜咽了一声，乱蹬了两下腿脚。王俊凯轻笑，安抚性的拍了拍不老实的臀瓣，“宝贝乖一点，才有糖吃。”

 

“唔嗯~~~”喘息中夹杂着一声细不可微的又不甘心的回答。王俊凯的唇舌绕着肚脐打转，趁着身下的腰臀抬起的瞬间，两手拉下已经被淫水浸湿的内裤。

 

果不其然，因发情的欲望而被迫打开的穴口，此刻正汩汩的流水，水光淋漓。像一只等待人喂养的小嘴，一张一合的邀请食物进入。

 

房间里的门窗已经被王俊凯锁死，苦咖啡味霸道的彻底释放开来，与空气中浮动的甜腻奶味，融合相交。孤单了许久的信息素，终于找到了归属，千玺和王俊凯的喉间均喟叹出声，令人满足。

 

舒服的满足感过后，随之而来的便是比方才愈加厉害的情热席卷全身。千玺的柱身干净圆润，看着很少使用的样子，王俊凯红着双眼，低下身含住泛着淫液的龟头。舌尖一寸寸的舔过铃口，将龟头放置在嘴里温柔又不失力道的啃咬。王俊凯简直要被千玺甜疯了，就连如此腥臊的地方都是浓浓的奶香，让人欲罢不能。

 

挺翘的柱身翘的笔直，千玺被这陌生的湿热爽的不行，条件反射的抬起腰臀，往上顶弄。猛然一个深喉，王俊凯猝不及防被呛了一下，但还可以接受，于是便顺着千玺的意思，上下摆动起来。

 

柱身被照顾的很好，一直无人造访的穴口却不规矩的开始翕动。修长的双腿难耐的蹭了两下，不安分的抬起踩在王俊凯的肩膀上，用可爱的脚指头乱蹭着腿间上下动作的发丝。

 

王俊凯一向宠他，就连此刻快要爆炸的裤裆他也忍了再忍，听话的顺从千玺的意思，将一根手指伸进早已柔软的穴口。被淫水泡软的穴肉，在手指进入的瞬间，便牢牢的吸附上来。

 

“嗯啊~~~”柱身还在被继续舔弄，穴口里也被手指填补了空虚，千玺无意识的呻吟摇头，“还要，还要......”

 

手指往内里戳刺了两下，王俊凯松开快要射精的柱身，故意问道：“宝贝，要什么？说清楚才好给你。”

 

残存的意识，促使千玺嚅嗫了一会儿。王俊凯手指又往里探测了几寸，触上一块软肉，恶劣的按了按。千玺像是被触到了致命的地方，身体不可抑制的往上弹起，随即又无力躺下，而被王俊凯依旧含在嘴里的龟头，吐出了一股股精水。

 

王俊凯含着奶白色的液体，起身覆上微张的唇瓣，将口中的羞耻渡进去。千玺躲闪不及，只觉得一股子的腥臊和咖啡味混在一起，让他皱眉嫌弃。舌尖共舞，口腔的内壁被大力舔舐，齿间也被侵占。腥气消化过后，便是浓香的信息素味道，千玺跟随着嘴里火热的湿滑，想要一吃再吃。

 

王俊凯被千玺这副贪吃的样子可爱到了，故意将唇瓣离开，空气中黏连出一道晶莹的丝线，断裂滑落，再被舌尖卷进去。千玺吧咂了两下嘴，目光凝视着泛亮的薄唇，抬起头追上去。亲一下，咬一口，不亦乐乎。奈何王俊凯躲得厉害，他就索性双手搂住脖颈，主动坐在了那人身上，黏着唇瓣不放。

 

坚硬的腿间覆盖上赤裸的柔软，王俊凯感觉自己已经硬的发疼了，责怪性的拍了拍掌心下的臀瓣，臀肉随着他的击打而轻微颤动。千玺疑惑的停了下来，不满的嘟嘴控诉，两个泪汪汪的眼睛瞪视过去，心想：你不让我吃，还要打我吗？于是，又不安分的挪动了两下。

 

发情过程中Omega的意识本就散乱，只知道跟随本能的情欲和他的Alpha信息素去放任自我，完全不知道此刻的自己到底是什么样的。王俊凯也知道这点，尽管如此，他腿间的硕大坚硬还是被千玺屁股底下给浸湿了。

 

重新将人放置回了床上，王俊凯离开粘人的怀抱，以极快的速度脱掉衣服和裤子，一丝不挂。千玺半阖的双眼，无意间瞥到蛰伏在黑丛中的巨龙，危险而又情动。

 

王俊凯轻轻覆上千玺的身体，轻柔又霸道的钳制住双腿，施力掰开并且压向胸前弯曲。他摆动着腰身，将已经渗出腺液的硕大龟头抵在开合的穴口处，轻微磨蹭：“再问一次，宝贝要谁？”

 

千玺被磨得痒得不行，迫切需要巨物进来的穴口，愈加的泛出汩汩的淫水。双腿被禁锢着无法动弹，手指无意识的乱抓乱挠，哼哼唧唧的回答：“要你，要王俊凯，要......啊~~~”

 

粗硬的柱身在回答的尾音处抵了进去，瞬间将翕动的穴口填的满满当当。尽管是在穴口彻底湿润的情况下进去的，但千玺毕竟是初次，以王俊凯那处的大小来说，还是疼的人紧绷身体冒出了冷汗。

 

“放松乖乖，没事的，很快就好了。”王俊凯安抚性的亲吻着不断喘息的嘴唇，一边揉捏着臀部的软肉，诱哄千玺放松。

 

紧绷的肌肉逐渐缓解，王俊凯察觉到身下人的变化，试探性的开始缓慢抽送起来。布满经络的柱身摩擦过湿润的穴肉，紧紧依附上来的穴肉像是小爪牙一般，攀附着凸起的血管，跟随柱身窜动。

 

像是不满足于这种磨蹭的速度，千玺开始自动自发的摆动起腰臀，想要得到更多的抚慰。王俊凯如猎物般的眸子紧紧凝视着身下面色潮红的人，一把将按压的双腿放置在自己的肩膀之上，猛然下压开始高频率的抽送。

 

柱身被整根退出，再被整根没入，肌理分明的小腹与臀肉碰撞，发出啪啪啪的声响。粗硬的柱身狠狠擦过穴口里的内壁，硕大的龟头精准的研磨上每一处软肉。

 

“唔~~~啊~~~太快了......”内壁被彻底的碾压过去感觉又酥又麻，千玺被顶弄的不断往上耸，却又被火热的手掌拉回原处，本就剧烈的抽插因为拉回的动作，拍打声而更加响亮。

 

千玺胡乱的摇着头，双手紧紧抱住王俊凯的后背，指甲在那后面乱抓，像是一个快要溺死的人，抓住了带他去天堂的救命者。随着激烈的抽插动作，原本挂在肩膀上的双腿，已经滑落至手臂上，正跟随王俊凯顶弄的动作而一颤一颤的，白暂的脚跟时不时的击打在汗湿的后背。

 

龟头戳刺上了一块凸起，千玺仰起头难耐的呻吟起来，得到那处敏感点专注的伺候，“不行了，慢点，慢点，不要了......”无助的求饶声从喉间溢出，王俊凯低下头咬住泛红的耳根，低语道：“慢一点？这样可以吗？”

 

高频率的动作猛然停下，取而代之的是缓慢的研磨。痒意和情欲纠缠在一起，从穴口处蔓延至尾椎遍布全身。千玺耐不住的摇了摇头，没有回答王俊凯的问题，伸出双臂一把搂住那人的脖颈，将头埋在颈项里咬了一口，以作对王俊凯恶劣行径的惩罚。

 

“嘶~~~”王俊凯倒吸口气，散发着奶味的腺体近在咫尺，空气中互相融合的信息素，勾缠出愈加浓郁醇厚的香味。

 

手掌钳制住腰际两侧，王俊凯开始大力挞伐柔软的内里。颈项上的牙关还未松开，像是给他注入了无穷的力量，腰臀死命的往里抽动。“啪啪啪”的声音，是小腹和囊袋拍打在雪白的臀肉上发出的，整根没入的柱身，仿佛要将囊袋也送进去，势头凶猛剧烈。

 

肏弄了一阵，千玺已经哼哼唧唧的喊不出声了，牙关也从颈项上松开，双腿无力的敞开，整个人软的不成样子，摊在床上起起伏伏。

 

穴口里的东西逐渐又胀大了几分，王俊凯将垂在双臂两侧的腿压向千玺的肩膀处，整个人成了一个M型，方便他的肏弄。柔软的穴肉被层层顶开，龟头像是进入了一个深不可测的世界，那里更加的紧致高热，而水流正从那处隐秘的入口，汩汩流出。

 

两人的身体均是一僵，本能的害怕使得千玺开始颤抖，王俊凯又肏弄了两下，稍稍往外退离些许的距离，哄道：“没事，乖，不会有事的。”说罢，趁着人的感官还在宫口的时候，一口咬住了后颈处的腺体。

 

“唔~~~疼~~~”旧伤未好又添新伤，还是同一个位置，咬力却比上次重了许多。

 

腰腹退出后，又再次肏了数十下，马眼处射出一股股的浓稠精液，灌溉在内壁里。与此同时，王俊凯犬齿刺进皮肤里，触到腺体层，将信息素注入了进去。

 

短暂标记成功，苦咖啡味的信息素丝丝缕缕的渗透进身体里，从腺体至全身至每一处感官，令人安定愉悦，凶猛的发情热渐渐平复下来。

 

柱身埋在湿热的穴肉里温存了许久，享受着射精过后的余韵才缓慢退出。大股的精液从大张着嘴的入口处流下，晕湿了床单，翕动的小嘴仿佛吃不够似的开合着，想要留住。

 

王俊凯轻轻抚了两下汗湿的脸颊，“乖，先别睡，我抱你去清洗。”

 

千玺微张着嘴喘气，浑身瘫软的任由王俊凯将他抱起，他能感觉到一股子的液体顺着他的股缝流出，滴落在地板上，然而精疲力尽过后的酥软让他再也无力去羞耻了。

 

浴缸里的水温度正好，王俊凯自身后抱住千玺坐在浴缸里，温柔的清洗过每一寸肌肤。怀里的身体安静乖顺，遍布着他留下的吻痕，手在底下抠挖出来的东西也是他灌溉进去的。这一切，不由的让王俊凯感到一种前所未有的满足感。

 

怀里的人呻吟了两声，像是要悠悠转醒的样子。王俊凯亲了口眼前的肩颈，摩挲着手掌下的肌肤，柔声问道：“感觉怎么样？还好吗？”

 

千玺点了点头，依赖性的将整个身体缩进身后的怀抱，撒娇似的蹭了蹭，像是一只小奶猫。王俊凯轻笑，尽管这些举动是Omega被短暂标记以后，会对标记他的信息素产生无条件的依赖，但也足以让他感到幸福。

 

微硬的发丝随着蹭动的动作，戳到了王俊凯的下巴，他躲了躲，任由怀中的人蹭来蹭去。然而，在他胸口被咬住的刹那，他意识到不对劲了，这像是第二次发情热要来临的模样。

 

一般，在Omega发情期间，被短暂标记的信息素安抚过后，最起码需要过八个小时才会再次袭来发情热。现下，距离千玺的第一轮发情热过后，才一个小时的时间，就迎来了第二轮。

 

然而，在发情期间，逼迫打上抑制剂是极为损害身体的，只能靠着Alpha的交合和信息素度过。

 

王俊凯搂着人转过来，使千玺坐在自己的腰间，动作带动着水花溢出浴缸。千玺自动自发的找到王俊凯的唇瓣，像只小猫似的轻轻啃咬，柔软的舌尖舔舐着温热的舌头，边吻边双手攀上面前的脖子，拉近贴合自己。

 

水底下原本就半硬的柱身，因为千玺的亲吻，轻而易举的抬起了头，抵在不安分的臀缝间，令人感到不适。千玺往后挪了挪，轻微抬起了屁股。王俊凯心知他的意思，故意专心的吮吸奶味的唇舌，下半身一动不动。

 

“进来，好不好？”唇瓣贴着唇瓣，千玺呢喃似的询问。王俊凯宠溺的捏了捏，因为第一轮碰撞而有些发红的臀肉，诱哄道：“宝贝自己让它进来，好不好？”

 

千玺喉间呜咽了一声，不满的扶着粗硬的柱身缓缓往下坐。温热的水流和炽热的柱身将穴口里塞满，惹得人微张着嘴喟叹。身上的人动作极慢，本就没有多少力气了，却还要撑着无力的双腿自给自足。于是，再次下嘴，叼住面前的软肉，还是那个牙印处。

 

王俊凯简直要被气笑了，趁人不注意俯下身将千玺罩在了身下，开始第二轮的挞伐。

 

浴缸里的水像是浪花似的，一层层跟随王俊凯的动作击打在千玺的胸口上，偶尔会有几滴溅到脸上和鼻尖，配合着身下被肏弄的动作，有种快要被溺死的错觉。

 

千玺双腿挂在浴缸两边，喘息声和呻吟声交织在一起，响彻在空旷的浴室里，发出婉转的回声。柱身在穴口里不断进出，水流趁势出入的动作，淅淅沥沥的窜进去，将本就湿滑的穴道变得柔软的不可思议。

 

“唔啊~~~”第二轮的发情热在被凶狠的肏弄后，两个柱身同时射出了精液，一个顺着水流释放在穴道里，一个星星点点的漂浮在浴缸的水面上。

 

千玺双腿大开，无力的挂在浴缸的边沿，满身青紫昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。

 

自从14岁以后的发情分化过后，千玺隔了13年才将体内一直被压抑的信息素释放。这一波的发情很是凶猛异常，总共持续了七天，并且在每一次的短暂标记过后，发情热的间隔时间也从一小时一次的紧密时长逐渐拉开了距离，直至成为与正常人无异的间隔时间。

 

在这期间，千玺的意识总是涣散的，王俊凯就负责将他清洗喂食。处于高潮的那几天，甚至都没有时间做饭补充体力，只能烧了些水放在房间里，时不时用自己的嘴将水渡进千玺有些干裂的嘴唇。

 

被Alpha信息素标记过后的Omega，会显露出与平时完全不同的性格和状态。他们会时刻寻找A的信息素和体温，尤其在有意识的时候，一旦A被发现不在他们的能查找范围内，O甚至是会变得极为敏感和无措。

 

千玺也不例外，在发情期的第三天，刚结束了一场酣畅淋漓的标记后。王俊凯趁机去楼下拿了一些补充体力的速食，又烧了壶水以至于花费了些时间。等回到了房间，门还未关上，就被奶香味扑了满怀。

 

王俊凯吓了一跳，连忙接住下滑的屁股，刚想责怪几句，看到一双湿漉漉的眸子望着他，就什么也责备不出来，只能无奈问道：“怎么了？”

 

“你去哪里了？”询问的苏音软乎乎的，巴巴的望着他。王俊凯心里软的不行，拖着人的屁股往床边走，轻柔的把千玺放在床上，回答道：“下去拿了些吃的和喝的，我们吃点东西，不然身体会吃不消的。”

 

千玺乖顺的点点头，拉过王俊凯的手臂把自己从身后圈起来，缩进身后的怀抱，依赖性的用脸颊蹭了下胸口。

 

王俊凯心里乐开了花，面上的宠溺止不住。他亲了亲圆润的耳垂，拿起食物一口一口的喂给千玺。两人安静的不说话，只有偶尔的咀嚼声和黏黏糊糊的说话声和亲吻声。

 

最后一次的发情热是在第七天的晚上，好不容易王俊凯能安心做个饭了。坐在沙发上等待的千玺，腺体又开始了不规律的跳动。情欲在最快的时间内席卷全身，他只能咬着嘴唇低声呼喊王俊凯的名字。

 

饭做到一半，王俊凯只来得及把火关上，就去了沙发上迎接千玺最后一波的情热。

 

在沙发上做完以后，千玺被王俊凯抱着压在了阳台的落地窗前。他双腿跪在地上，身后是同样跪在地上的王俊凯，用炽热坚硬的柱身从他的身后捅进来。

 

这样的位置比平时的面对面更加的深入和方便，两人的身高差完全是契合的比列。千玺的柱身时不时因为王俊凯的顶弄而摩擦在落地窗上，前面的冰凉和身后的火热形成两只极致的感官，让他欲罢不能。

 

撑在玻璃上的双手，被十指紧扣住，王俊凯奋力的将自己的性器往柔软湿热的穴口里送。腰臀摆动的极为有节奏，啪啪啪的声响恨不得要从窗口的缝隙中泄出去。

 

玻璃上的热气时而消失时而浮现，透明的质感后面是满面潮红跪在地上的人，接受着身后不断席卷的快感和欲望。十指紧扣在玻璃上的双手被强势拉下，折叠在身后。这样的姿势会让承受方的上半身愈加挺立。胸前已经有些破皮的乳珠蹭在冰凉的玻璃上，有点疼有点痒。喉间可怜的呜咽了声，没有得到温柔的对待，身后的动作反而愈加的猖狂粗暴。

 

“唔~~~不要了，王俊凯......”快感像是一阵阵的浪花，接踵而至，完全没有喘息的机会。千玺哀求着，想要往前躲避却被玻璃窗堵的死死的，想要往后挪动却更加将自己送入欲罢不能的情欲中。他跪在地上，双手折叠在身后无法挣脱，只能承受着越来越快的肏弄频率。

 

王俊凯狠狠的将整根柱身撞进去，咬着泛红的耳垂厮磨：“叫我什么？”顶进去的柱身不动了，龟头只是一味的碾压在敏感的穴肉上，抵在半开合的隐秘入口处。

 

千玺摇了摇头，将脸侧过来想要亲吻近在咫尺的薄唇。那幅乖乖的讨好样，让王俊凯爱的不行，顺着耳垂唇舌就滑向了微张的唇瓣，与里面湿滑的舌尖舔舐吮吸。

 

四片唇瓣互相吻住的时刻，一声“小凯哥哥”与津液一起溢了出来。

 

脑海里再也没有别的，全身的欲望化作了最为直接的利刃，一下下破开湿滑柔嫩的内壁，捅至最深处。从侧面看去，臀肉在腰腹的碰撞中颤抖，像是跟随着激烈的啪啪声在共舞。

 

王俊凯熏红着一双眼，腾出一只手扣住千玺来不及呻吟的嘴，将两根手指同步身下的动作，插进嘴里开始翻绞。软软的舌尖仿佛跟小猫似的，有一下没一下的舔过他的指节和指腹。

 

这无意识的动作，撩拨着王俊凯的欲望和神经。身下在毫不留情的暴戾抽插了数十下后，有心的将硕大的龟头退出些许，一股股浓稠的精液喷洒而出，浇灌在内壁敏感的软肉上，烫的千玺喟叹不出声音来。

 

与此同时，尖利的犬齿低头咬住跳动的腺体，将霸道的信息素通过薄薄的一层皮肤，摄入进去，渗透身体各处的毛孔和血液。

 

透明的玻璃材质上，滑落下一道道白色的有些稀释的液体。两个人静静的没有动作，千玺感觉自己的腿已经麻了，但却比不上还放置在他身后的半硬柱身，给他的酥麻多。

 

接下来的事情，他已经没有意识去思索了。只知道，半梦半醒间，他被人温柔的抱起走向了浴室，无意间看到灯光下，沾染在落地窗上的液体显得淫靡。他无力羞涩，任由熟悉的触感动作将他身上的腥臊清洗干净，接着便被放置在了舒服的床上。

 

他搂着劲瘦的腰间不放，埋进胸膛处闻着令人心安的味道，眼睛疲惫的睁不开眼心里却极为有安全感。额间被亲吻了下，他听到熟悉的嗓音哄他：“乖，好好睡一觉，有我在。”

 

千玺嘴角擒笑，疲累又安心的睡了过去。

 

【TBC】

 

【小剧场】  
王俊凯：妈，不好了，千玺发情了  
王女士：快上了他！！！  
王俊凯：不是，我担心...  
王女士：我也好担心...我怀疑我的儿子不行  
王俊凯：......是什么让您产生了这样的错觉？  
王女士：呵呵，你猜......


End file.
